


Jhomas tefferson got sum fucc

by Going_MADison



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 16:50:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10994991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Going_MADison/pseuds/Going_MADison
Summary: WARNING YAOI DONT LIKE DONT READ >>>>:O





	Jhomas tefferson got sum fucc

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deadthotty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadthotty/gifts).



1ce a tem der waz a men nam Jhomas Tefferson he waz da k00l kiddo @ skool n Jemmy James Medicine had da bigst ckrush on gim.  
Butt lik he wood nvr add mite it

N 1 say Thomass ken up 2 him n waz lik  
"Hey bb u wan hed ovr 2 my plass n get funkyyyyy@   
N Jemmy screms rlly lowdlee n say   
"n loss mi reputaytshon as da skool freek?????? no thank."  
Den jem walk way frum macaroni man  
But he chanjd his mindd n went wit mr sexy

"R U a dom r a sub???" Jhomas asskd "Onestlee i prefr dominos ovr subway.,,  
Tommy figured he probbablt a bottom boi.

Den dey had da sxy tiem   
It waz gud.

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry


End file.
